Ryan's Revenge
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: The names Edwards. Ryan Edwards and ever since I graduated High School I have been in hiding creating a master plan to destroy the chipmunks and the chipettes They ruined my life I had but it's my turn to ruin theirs. It's my turn... for revenge. THIS IS A DUET STORY WRITTEN BY ME (EmilyAnaya19) AND KiBoy. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, EmilyAnaya19 and KiBoy here with an all new duet story. Here you go, enjoy!**

_**Prologue**_

Ryan's P.O.V.

Ha. I had proved them wrong. Those scheming chipmunks. And those stupid chipettes, and their two friends, what were their names? Oh yeah. Ki Miller and Correy Hanson. How would I know that you may ask? Ever since I had transferred from West Eastman, I've been planning my revenge. I've been spending every single moment on it.

But let's start from the beginning. Ever since they appeared in MY school, they've only been causing me trouble, humiliation and grief. People started to lose respect for me... Alvin Seville. He took my place as the captain of the football team. Can you believe that? Because I can't. Soon after that I lost my spot on the team. How could he? HOW COULD HE SHATTER MY DREAMS!? Oh wait, I forgot, HE IS A SUPER STAR RODENT AND HE HAS GOTTEN EVERYTHING HE EVER WANTED! And I'm gonna make him pay! I'm gonna make them all pay!

But there is one more of 'them' I especially hate. Ki Miller... You have no idea what hell he turned my life into. My hate for him even surpasses the one for Alvin. That's why he will suffer the most.

After I lost everything, I've transferred schools. Over the years, I've got degrees in chemistry and science... you don't believe me? I don't care. I was driven by my lust for revenge. I've been doing everything to make my plan perfect. And today, my plan is ready!

Now I stand in front of my latest invention, something which will finally let me get my revenge...

At the Seville household...

"Dave, have you seen my katana?" called Ki Miller. "I think someone took it." He glanced at his best friend, Lucas who had a smug smirk on his face. He suddenly felt a paw pull the back of his hoodie. He was jerked around and pushed against the wall to face a light chocolate furred chipette wearing Jeans, a sparkly blue strapless shirt and blue and pink glasses. She held a glowing red katana up to his neck. "Looking for something?" She said with a smile.

"Correy!" He exclaimed knocking the katana out of her hands ( zapping an oncoming Toby in the process ) and gave her a big hug. "How was the tour?" He asked her. She and her sisters were part of another female chipmunk singing group called The Littles who had recently gone on tour with The Chipettes.

"Oh Ki it was amazing, but I really missed you." She looked at her friends and their boyfriends. "And I think the girls missed you guys too." Correy giggled as Alvin was attacked in a massive hug from Brittany.

Ki laughed. "Oh, Correy as you know, next month is our 5th anniversary and I have everything planned out." He exclaimed. "I'm just glad that you will be here this year because..." He started but then stopped.

"Because what Ki? You're glad I'm here because of what?" Correy asked.

"Hahaha nice try Letta, but if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a smirk.

Suddenly Correy's eyes darted from her boyfriend to the corner of the house by the gala window. "D-d-don't call m-me L-Letta." She stuttered staring up at the little black security camera. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Ki, did Dave install a security system while we were gone?" She asked still staring at the camera mounted on the wall that just happened to be pointed towards the two chipmunks.

"No, er... at least I don't think so Correy, why?" Ki asked moving closer to his girlfriend.

"Thats why." She said pointing a furry finger at the little black camera. "Because that wasn't there before I left and over here on the little bean bag on the gala window sill is my favorite reading spot."

"H-h-hey I think i saw a camera in by room today but I assumed it was nothing." said Ki.

"C'mon lets go check the rest of the house.' said Correy.

Correy's P.O.V.

We ran into all of the bedrooms, and sure enough, there were little black cameras in each room. In Correy's room there also was one. But just then, the camera twitched and then it swung around and seemed to stare at Ki and me. We gasped. Then it started to extend from the wall and got closer and closer to me and Ki. Ki pushed me behind him and we bolted towards the door and we ran pell-mell out of my room.

There seemed to be a voice inside my head. A voice that sounded familiar, like from High School. Or someone from that time frame and it seemed to say 'Alright Miller, alright Hanson, you can run, but you can't hide Muahahahahaha!'.

"What do you mean Correy? Why we can't hide?" He asked.

"Wait you heard that too?" I asked as I stopped running.

"Yeah." He said. Ki looked at me at the same time I looked at him. Then we both stared back into my room. The camera was shaking with laughter.

Ryan's P.O.V.

I watched through my monitor as Ki and Correy ran out of the bedroom. I laughed and shook the camera with the controller I had in my hands. Spying. Who would have known it was this easy. This was just the start of my long, slow and PAINFUL revenge. I laughed as I stroked my pet black cat Evil Dr. Fluffykins. Hey, no matter how diabolical I may be, I still like animals. Just not the gross superstar rodents, like Alvin.

You might be asking what my 'cameras' are exactly. I myself call those 'Recon and Demolition Drones'. Robots specialized in spying and eliminating small 'objects'... like those two. Well, time to end this once and for all.

Ki's P.O.V.

"Correy, go warn the others!" She was hesitant to do so, though.

"What about you?"

"Just go! I can take care of this!" She quickly ran downstairs and I was left alone with the 'robot', which began walking towards me.

"Whoever you are, why are you doing this?" But instead of a response, I had to dodge an incoming projectile. This wasn't going to be a walk in a park...

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Correy's P.O.V.

"Guys, guys!" I screamed, "I might sound crazy but there are hidden evil mutant robot cameras all over the house and one is attacking Ki right now but..." I was cut off by a yell that sounded high pitched enough to be Ki and an electrical explosion sound coming from my bedroom.

They all stared at me like I was insane. "Oh c'mon Correy, Its probably just another of Alvin pranks." Said Jeanette. Suddenly we were interrupted by Alvin who ran screaming out of his bedroom as he was being chased by one of these things. It was shooting at him and was saying in a mechanical voice...

"Die Alvin! Die! Alvin!"

I turned to my friends and sisters. "Now do you believe me?" I said frantically as we heard another electric explosion coming from upstairs.

"Believe her! BELIEVE HER!" Screamed Alvin as he ran past the kitchen again still being pursued by that robot.

"Should somebody, you know... help him?" Jeanette asked as she jumped down from the counter.

"I've got it." I said as I pulled my purple katana out of a kitchen drawer.

"How many of those things do you have!?" Screeched Toby, as he patted his newly bandaged arm. After getting zapped by Ki's katana, he wasn't taking any chances!

I hopped up onto the counter. "Eh only 2 or 3" I started and then I whispered 'hundred' into his ear, just to scare him.

Toby ran screaming out of the kitchen. And came screaming back in. "HOLY CHEESE SHE WASN'T KIDDING THERE REALLY ARE A BUNCH OF EVIL MUTANT CAMERA ROBOTS IN THE HOUSE!"

"C'mon, you have to help me disable the cameras before they all turn into..." However, I was cut off.

"Die Chipmunks! Die Chipettes!" I spun around to face ten or so of those robots and they looked mad.

"Robots..." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Kiboy and EmilyAnaya19 here with chapter two. There really isnt that much to say anymore so, here you go! **

Correy's P.O.V.

"Ki!" I yelled into the living room, "We might need some help in here." I called, positioning my glowing katana.

"Uh..." * Electrical explosion. * "I'm kinda busy." He replied.

I groaned. "You guys need to get out of here!" I whispered to them. "Go with Toby and Ki and me will meet you at the ice cream parlor." I said tossing Toby's keys to him. "The back door is open and I'll hold them off, now go!" The robots came toward us and I slashed at them cutting off the mechanical legs of few of them.

"Die Correy! Die Correy!" Said one of them. It started shooting at me.

"No,die YOU!" I said and started spinning. Faster and faster and faster until I was slicing robots like nobody's business.

There was a giant robo-camera left.

"Die Correy! Die Correy!" It said. I lashed out at it and cut off it's left leg-attachment... but that was a bad idea. It grew an arm. And another leg. And it also got bigger.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I shouted at it. "Ki now would be a good time for some help!" I called trying not to panic.

I got no answer. "Ki?" I called. Still no answer.

"Ki?" I screamed... still no answer.

I ran between the legs of the robo-camera and sprinted up the stairs, and into my bedroom. There on the floor was the last thing I wanted to see. Ki was laying on the floor.

I ran over to him, he was still breathing. But there was a slash mark on the shoulder of his hoodie.

"Oh munk." I whispered. "Ki, wake up!" I began shaking him.

"Put me down." A voice said. I jumped up, and I swore if that stupid robo-camera showed up again I would freak!

I pulled my katana out of it's sheath and turned around. "Who's there?" I called.

"Um, Correy, I am right here." I looked down.

"Ki." I said.

"Sup" He answered.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay! " I exclaimed. "Why were you faking your death and scaring the munk out of me?" I asked staring down at him.

"I was playing dead because if the camera-bots thought I was dead, then they would go away..." He explained. "There is just one little problem though..." Ki added. "The robot is still in here but I don't know where." He finished.

"Well, come on we have to get to the ice cream parlor." I said dragging him by his tail.

"Okay, so I know there is one in the kitchen still, but how will we get there?" He asked me.

"I really didn't think that through yet." I answered.

"Well, we could use the

Barbie car." I Suggested. Ki flinched but didn't complain.

We walked downstairs and I tossed Ki's katana to him. "Let's do this." I said and we both walked into the kitchen.

_**At Ryan's Secret hideout**_

"NO! How could those two scrawny chipmunks have destroyed an entire army of RaDD's!? Where did I make a mistake? What had gone wrong? WHY MY PLAN DIDN'T WORK!?" He punched the desk he was sitting by, scaring his pet. Evil Dr. Fluffykins ran out of the room.

"I need another plan... but killing them won't be enough. I have to make them suffer! Especially Alvin and Ki.

_Flash Back - Ryan's P.O.V_

_I had just locked the door. I punched the code for my secret drawer. I opened it and I pulled out my man journal. In it I had my secrets, my football victories, plans for destroying The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, and Ki and Correy, a picture of my little kitty Evil. Dr. Fluffykins and facts about my crush. Head cheer leader Victoria Lash. I pulled out my sparkly green pen. ( Hey, can't a guy be sentimental?) I started to write. _

_Dear 'Man journal',_

_Today, my biology teacher Mr. Frank put us in partners for the big semester project. He put me with Samantha. That big nerd girl from history class. And he put Victoria with Paul. The even bigger nerd from literature class. Vickie and me let Paul and Samantha be partners and now Vickie and me are partners. She is so pretty, Blonde hair (That smells strangely like Ocean Breeze...) with pretty dark blue eyes, my future wife. Anyway I have to go it's lunch time. Time to crush some dorks, get some girls, and diss some rats. _

_You're Forever faithful servant,_

_Ryan Carlos Edwards _

_I felt a rush of wind and I saw a small body run pat my bed. I turned around to see who it was and I heard a squeaky evil laugh. I turned to put my man journal away but when looked on the bed. It was gone. I had to find it! If the school new that I kept a diary- or um, "man journal" my reputation would go down the toilet. Much like Simon's head when my friends and I have him a swirly. I looked all around my dorm but I couldn't find it! I decided to forget about it. I hurried down to the lunch room. I pushed the doors open and saw 8 chipmunks standing on a table holding a black notebook covered in football stickers. My man journal! _

_"Yeah, you think that's funny, check out what he wrote today" said Alvin. He passed my journal to Correy and she read to the entire room what I had just written. The whole room was in a fit of laughter. Usually I would be okay with it, but they were laughing at me! I ran up to the 8 laughing animals._

_"You little rats you think I will stand for this, that, that I'll tolerate this" I sputtered with anger. "You think you will get away with this" I said glaring at the chipmunks. _

_"We just did" said Ki. _

_That was it. I grabbed the bunch and held them upside down by their tails and threw them across the room. All 8. They hit the wall and fell into a trash can. All the cheerleaders and all the girls ran towards them. "Oh no" they all screamed. Victoria walked up to me. She grabbed my ear and pulled me close to her face._

_"Listen and listen good you freak" she said. "First of all I will not tolerate animal cruelty." "And second of all, my shampoo is strawberry bananza not ocean breeze" "Oh and as for our biology partnership, we're over" she walked off with the cheerleaders. But not performing a little cheer._

_"2,4,6,8, who does everybody hate" thy shouted getting into a human pyramid. "Ryan Edwards, Ryan Edwards booooooo Ryan" Suddenly a pitcher of ice cold cafeteria milk came raining down on me. The lunch room burst into laughter. I just stared all soggy and wet. An for the first time, I felt like a loser._

End Flash Back

I sighed at my old memories. Not the best memories. But those rats have to suffer! They have to go through what I went! Ryan opened his small fridge and took a soda out of it. He opened it and took a sip.

"Let's start over... what do I need to... wait a minute. I know why the previous plan didn't work. How could I be so stupid!" "I now know what I must do" he pulled on a lab coat and pair of goggles. He poured some glowing colored chemicals into a beacon and put it on a bunsen burner until it turned a bright red. "This is gonna be sweet".

_**At the ice cream parlor.**_

Normal P.O.V.

"Where are they?" Eleanor asked. "They should be back by now."

"Just calm down guys, they'll be here soon enough." Dave said.

"Yeah, I never thought I would say this but I owe Ki and Correy." Said Alvin.

"So while we are waiting..." Eleanor started.

"Anyone for ice cream?" Finished Theodore.

"We are at an Ice Cream Parlor after all!" Simon added.

"No thanks Simon, I'm too worried about my sister to eat." Lizzie confessed.

"Don't worry Lizzie, they'll be fine." Brittany comforted her.

"You don't know that. They could be..." Screeched Lizzie. In that moment, they heard a loud crash. Ki and Correy came through the glass wall of the Ice Cream Parlor, sending glass shards everywhere.

"Nice entrance Ki." Lucas said. "I'll give it a 10." He joked. Everyone jumped down the counter and ran towards the pink car.

Meanwhile the manager of the shop ran out of the back room to see a car sized hole in the glass wall. "MY WALL! What happened to my wall?!" she shrieked.

Lucas ran up to the woman. "My friend and his girlfriend were escaping from evil robot cameras and they rode in a barbie car..." Lucas explained. "...and when they came in, they missed the door." He finished.

The woman just stared at Lucas. "Time to fire my therapist." She said under her breath and returned to the back room shaking her head and muttering something about '...talking squirrels... destroying my shop..."

As we ate our ice creams, Dave stood up and said "Okay guys I'll pay for ice cream as a reward for our 2 robot heroes.

The family cheered. That night, The Littles got a call from their manager.

Correy's P.O.V.

Brrriiinnnggg Brrriiinnnggg my phone rang. I pick it up. "This is Correy Hanson how may I help you"

"Correy, it's Stu, your manager and I'd like to send The Littles on a tour around Hawaii Islands" said Stu.

"I'll put you on speaker" I called to my sisters" It's Stu, and he has big news!" They ran over to me.

"Okay girls how would The Littles like to go on a all expense payed vacation/tour of the Hawaii Islands?

"Yes" we squealed at the same time. "We would like that, a lot!"

"Okay you will be gone for a 3 months." "April May and June" are you still in?"

"Yes" squealed my sisters but I stayed quiet.

"Okay bye girls" said Stu.

"Oh Letta isn't it great" squealed Lannie.

"April" I murmured. "All of April".

"Yeah why is something wrong" asked Lottie.

"April is Me and Ki's 5th anniversary and I didn't want to miss it" I said starting to panic.

"Oh Letta you worry too much" said Lizzie. "Just explain that you"ll be gone for another three months."

_After Dinner_

"Ki, there is something I have to tell you" I said as I put my plate in the sink."

"Yeah, what's up" he asked putting his arms around me.

I pushed out of his reach. "Ki stop it" I said.

"Woah Correy what's wrong"?

"I have to go on tour again" I said hoping he wouldn't freak.

"Correy that's great when is it" he exclaim giving me a hug.

I pushed away again. "It's a 3 month tour in Hawaii" I said. "June may and April" I said. "I'm going to have to miss our anniversary."

Ki exploded. "What" he screamed. "Correy it's the most important day of the year for us and now you just decide to miss it" he screamed.

"Ki, calm down it's not my fault" I said. "I tried to explain that I can't make it April but that is the only time they can do it" I explained.

"Well you could always cancel it" he said.

"But we can't, it's much too big of a tour to cancel" I said. "Please try to understand" I said.

"Its too big of a tour to cancel" he mocked. "How could you be so selfish, but then again what should expect from conceded pop star" he sneered.

I gasped at him. "Ki this is a big opportunity for me and the least you could do is be supportive" I pushed past my sisters and ran outside and down the street.

**Okay here is chapter 2. Well it's really chapter 1 because the first one is the prolouge. Well R&R and we'll see you next time. **

**Kiboy and EmilyAnaya19, out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! We're back and we are here with chapter 2 of our story. Hallelujah! :-)**

Normal P.O.V.

The gang stared in horror and disbelief at what they had just saw. Their jaws hung open as they watched Ki storm upstairs instead of going after Correy. Charlotte, Elizabeth, Julia and Elaine had to go after her instead. Lucas, Alvin, Simon and Theodore followed Ki upstairs, leaving The Chipettes just standing there.

Correy's P.O.V.

I ran down the block, my eyes blurry with tears. I wasn't sure where I was going. Then i realized I was thinking out loud. "All I wanted to was away from Ki and his stupid ungrateful little-" I ran into something and I hurt my paw really bad so I sat on the curb and began sobbing. I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a dark furred chipmunk, wearing a leather biker jacket with a skull tattoo on his arm. _How would he get a tattoo? He's a chipmunk after all!_

"Wh- who are you?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"My name is Max." He said. "And I can see you are a little upset." He continued. "Can I help you?"

"I guess. My name's Correy, but you might know me as Letta from The Littles." I said.

"I have heard of you. I've also have heard that you are going on tour soon." Max said.

_Oh great. Stu has already got the word out and there is nothing I can do. _I bursted into tears again and cried into my paws.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Max said jumping back in alarm.

"No. I'm sorry, it's just that my boyfriend Ki is really upset about the tour." I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm really sorry Correy." He said "Do you wanna come over? I have a phone you can use to call home." Max said helping me up.

"No thanks. I know the way home." I said. But then...

Max started to change. He was growing taller, his fur fell out and his tail began to disappear. After a while, he completely turned into a human. A human I knew. Ryan Edwards! That jerk from high school! I screamed as he picked me up by my tail.

"Too bad you don't have a choice!" He said in a menacing voice. Then he laughed and the next thing I knew was me being stuffed into a bag and everything going black. And to make it worse, Ki wasn't there to help me.

Ryan's P.O.V.

I walked down the street and and into my house, turning in the direction of the stairs leading to the basement. I threw the bag onto the table earning a painful squeal from the chipette inside. I reached in and grabbed her out. Her face was stained and damp with tears. I laughed, squeezing her harder until she screamed in pain again. "This is just the beginning of your torment and torture, you rat!" I hissed at her.

"Put me down you freak! Let go of me!" She screamed.

"As you wish, rat!" I threw her across the room but she grabbed onto the wall... kinda like Spiderman.

I picked her up and strapped her to a chipmunk sized table. I pulled up a chair and I began to change back into a chipmunk. Now I could do worse things to her now that I was her size. I came toward her and began speaking again. "As I have said before, killing you won't be enough. I'll have to make ALL of you suffer. Starting with you and Ki. You stay here and I'll go get him."

"No! Leave him alone!" She yelled but I was already gone.

I snatched a grappling gun off my shelf and I morphed into a chipmunk again. This serum I created was simply brilliant. _Even that blue rat couldn't make something like this. What was his name again? Something that was beginning with s... Steven? Nope. Syrius? Not... Simon! YES! It was Simon! Now I remember! _

It didn't take me long to get to their house. I rented a small house near them about a week ago. I grappled up to Ki's windowsill and called his name.

He turned to me, shocked that someone has just appeared just behind his window. "Who are you and what do you want?" He growled.

"My name is Max and it's about Correy! She is in huge trouble! I saw her get taken off by a man and he said something about revenge. I know where he went but we have to hurry!" I thought he would be much harder to convince to go with me, but the disappearance of his girlfriend must've really did something with his brain. Come on! It's so obvious! He however followed me obediently and we ran down the street. Few blocks away from their house I stopped.

"You know the guy that took Correy?" I said.

"What about him?" Said Ki who gasped in horror as I morphed back into a human.

"It was me!" I tried to grab him but he dodged in the last possible moment. After than, he began running back towards the house. I couldn't allow him to do that.

Ki's P.O.V.

_How could I fall for something like this? _I though as I've been dodging Ryan. He wasn't doing a good job trying to catch me. _Could it be true that he kidnapped Correy? I wouldn't be surprised thought. In high school he was a complete di... _I felt something pierce my skin. It was looking like a... tiny syringe?

"My own invention." Ryan said, smiling. My sight was quickly getting blurry and my body was getting numb.

"What's... this?" I slowed down a lot, barely able to move.

"A backup plan." I lost consciousness after that.

…

I woke up in a bag, getting thrown around it wildly. _Was he riding a roller coaster or something? _I soon found out, because Ryan has took me out of the bag I was held prisoner in. The first thing I noticed were the stairs. _Here's our roller coaster. _The next thing I saw made my blood boil. Correy was strapped to a table. Table used for torturing people.

"Correy!" He put me next to her.

"Ki!" She squealed. I hugged her but it was hard, since she was still tied up. "Correy... I'm so sorry... I'll get you out of here." I said, but just as I was about to use my powers and Meir the steel ropes around her, Ryan took me to the other end of the room and strapped me to an identical table. He then turned into a chipmunk again. _How he does that!? _He walked next to her and after a while I heard a scream.

"RYAN, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I scream at top of my lungs.

"Don't worry. I'll torture you next." He called and he turned back to Correy. I saw her face as he turned back around. Horror, pain, scared ness. Mostly pain. I heard her scream. But this wasn't just a normal scream. It was a gut wrenching, ear splitting, scream of pain that was so high dolphins could have herd it. I winced.

I thought about what he had just said. He said he would torture me next. _What was doing to Correy?_ All I could hear was him muttering and Correy's whimpering. _What have I done? This is all my fault. If I wouldn't get so mad at her she wouldn't run away and nothing like this would happen... _I heard Correy scream.

"NO! NO! RYAN PLEASE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She screamed again. "You can do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt my sisters..." After another couple of minutes which I've spent on thinking how would I tear Ryan apart after I would get free, he suddenly turned to me.

"Your turn, rat!"

Alvin's P.O.V.

I knock on Ki's door. "Ki, unlock the door! We need to talk." I shouted.

"Move, I've got this!" Lucas pushed past Alvin and knocked down the door with a karate kick.

"Show off..." I muttered. We went into his room and looked around. He wasn't there. This wasn't normal. Now matter how hot headed he was Ki wouldn't just 'run away'. We looked around the room.

"Look, the window is open." Theodore said. We walked to the window. The windowsill was covered in a glowing blue liquid. Simon walked over to get a closer look.

"And what is this?" He said, taking a sample of the liquid. "I have to check this out. You guys look for more clues." Simon left the room. "This liquid is nothing I've seen before..." It didn't took him long to reach his laboratory... but he wasn't the only one there. "H-h-hi Jeanette."

"Hello Simon. What are you doing down there?" She asked him.

"We went to get Ki, but looks like he ran away."

"What!?"

"That's not all. We found some weird glowing substance covering his window. I'm pretty sure it is connected to his sudden disappearance."

He didn't know how right he was.

**Okay. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people we're back with chapter 3, So R&R. Here you go.**

_Correy's P.O.V. _

Ryan had scratched me. The arm I used to wield my Katana. It was bleeding pretty badly. I was so scared. I couldn't even move. Not that had a choice. I sighed in content when Ryan finally stopped.

"Your turn, rat!" He said when he turned his back to me. I realized he was going to torture Ki next. I also realized that all that was happening was my fault. If I wouldn't run away we wouldn't fall in Ryan's hands and this would never happen. I closed my eyes trying not to cry. I failed.

_Ki's P.O.V._

That jerk was going to pay for everything he did to me and Correy. I was going to make sure that would happen.

As soon as Ryan came closer to me, I noticed he was holding something in his paw. A vial with something inside.

"I know you are tough, but after this concoction even a tiniest scratch will hurt like hell."

"Bring it on. You won't break me."

"Oh, I will. One way or another..." And then, he began the tortures.

_Alvin's P.O.V._

I was looking at Dave, who was pacing through the room nervously. It was much past midnight, and Ki and Correy weren't back yet.

"Dave, this won't solve anything!" I said, trying to calm him down, but that didn't do much.

"Alvin's right. Whatever happened to them is too complicated to work out now." Said Simon.

Everybody turned and stared at him. "What?" We said.

"We can't look anymore tonight. It's too dark for that now." The blue clad chipmunk said.

"Besides, we will need all our energy for tomorrow." Jeanette added.

Lucas lost it. "KI AND CORREY HAVE BEEN MISSING FOREVER AND YOU ARE GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND SLEEP LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?" He screamed grabbing Simon by the shoulders and shaking him around.

"Hey, s-s-stop! It h-h-hurts!" Simon said pulling out of his grasp.

Jeanette ran up to Lucas. "What the heck are you doing Lucas? Don't you understand that unloading your anger on Simon won't help them?"

"Sorry Simon... I'm just worried about them."

"No problem... we are all worried about them. You aren't the only one."

"Thanks... but Ki hasn't just disappeared without a trace before." He confessed. "I'm just really worried about him." He sighed.

"Hey what about Corey? She's missing too." Lizzie pointed out.

"Yeah, I know you never liked her but you could at least act concerned for her Lucas." Her sister Lottie added.

" Hey Lannie, come back me up!' Sassed Lizzie, glaring at Lucas.

"No, I'm too tired to fight right now." She said with a yawn.

"Fine, we'll fight him ourselves!" Growled Lizzie

The Littles vs. Lucas? … FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Julia began chanting. We stared at her. "What, I'm just trying to make things more interesting!" She said, rolling her eyes.

I stepped in between The Littles and Lucas. "Lay. Off. Each Other." I said to them. "We are all too tired to fight and we need to get some sleep."

**Back at Ryan's Basement**

_Correy's POV_

I opened my eyes. I was so scared, I didn't know where I was. Wait... I knew EXACTLY where I was. I sighed when I recalled the recent events... Me and Ki were locked up in Ryan's basement. My arm had gone numb... that couldn't be good. I looked around the basement. "Ki!" I called, but I received no answer. I looked around. "Ki, Ki where are you?" I said. _Oh no..._ I thought. _What has Ryan done with him? _As if on cue, Ryan came in. He was carrying a bag. The same one he put me and probably Ki in to bring us here.

I looked around. As I adjusted my glasses, I realized that I wasn't in the basement. I was in a white room. A room I knew all too well ( thanks to Simon and Jeanette ). A scientific surgery room. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. My throat was too dry. I hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. I gulped at Ryan came closer. I saw the bag moving around. I swallowed and called "Ki!". I heard a muffled sound coming from the bag.

"Correy, where are you?" He called as the bag thrashed around.

"Shut up rat." Said Ryan and threw the bag against the wall.

"Ki! … Ryan, you monster!" I screamed.

"I said shut up!" He yelled back and picked up the bag, putting it next to me.

"Ki, can you still hear me?" I asked lowering my voice so Ryan wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I can hear you Correy." He said. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mostly." I answered.

I saw the zipper open and Ki popped his head out. "What do you mean mostly?" He hissed looking up at me. "Correy, what happened to your arm?" He hopped out of the bag.

"Ki it was nothing" I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing" He was concerned.

Ryan came over. He stared at me and Ki.

"KI, RUN!" I screamed.

_Ki's POV_

I looked at the door. I was going to make a run for it, but Ryan grabbed Correy. He had something in his hand. Correy screamed. It was a knife. "If you leave, you might as well kiss Correy goodbye." He sneered.

"Ki, I'll be fine just go" said Correy who was squirming around in Ryan's hand.

Ryan squeezed her harder and harder until she painfully squealed louder than I thought she could.

"Ryan, put her down. NOW." I yelled.

"Should I feel threatened?" Ryan laughed. "Remember, I can kill her any second now. You still think it would be wise to go against me?" He was right, Correy's life was at stake here. I couldn't fail this time.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" I Just as expected, Ryan turned around. That was my chance. I jumped at him and clawed at his hand. It was enough to free Correy, but I wasn't going to stop there. Corey and I ran over to a shelf to hide.

She was breathing hard. "Thank you." she whispered.I nodded and pushed her behind me. We had to get out of here. We just had to.

**Back at the Seville household. **

_Simon's POV_

I woke up early and went down to the lab. I took the tube of slime and put a drop of it in the DNA analyzer. I pressed start and the goo processed. I gasped at the results. I took the rest of the goo and put it in a special place. I ran to get Jeanette. She was still asleep.

"Jean." I called, tapping her shoulder. "Jeanette wake up." I said. She sat up.

"Si, what's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Come here, I have to show you something incredible I found in the lab." I've got her a bit curious.

Jeanette moaned. "Simon, if it's those mutated sea slugs I have already seen them." She exclaimed and turned back on her side.

"MUTATED SEA SLUGS?!" I whisper yelled "Jeanette come on! This is something different than slimy green-glowing talking snails." I said pulling her out of bed. She gave up.

We went into the lab and I analyzed more goo.

_Jeanette's POV_

Simon grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the lab. He analyzed some of the goo liquid we found. I gasped as the result screen said: Human Male and Male Chipmunk DNA mixture.

I gasped. "So whoever took Ki and Correy is a human that had turned himself into a chipmunk." I explained writing in my science notebook. Now we just have to find out who.

**Back at Ryan's basement**

_Ki's P.O.V. _

" I will find you." Ryan yelled. I listened close. I heard footsteps and the sound of a slamming door. I also heard the soft sound of crying. It was Correy.

"Ki, I'm scared. I just want to go back home." She said.

"Sshhh Correy. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." I whispered. She laid her head on my chest and I pulled her into a hug. She sighed.

"I just want to go home." She confessed, still crying. "I just want to go home."

**Okay that was chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. R&R and we will post the next chapter soon. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Correy: Hey, here we are and we have the next chapter! And I just remembered that I haven't done any disclaimers! Well me and Ki don't own AATC, BATC, or 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepsen. But we do own our OC.**

**Ki: And by the way, I am considered a member of The Chipmunks. ( Don't look at me. It wasn't my idea...) **

**Correy: it was mine. We all have to be famous or it's not fair, right?**

**At the Seville household**

_Brittany's POV_

I woke up and went to check on The Littles. They were all sitting in their beds. They had bags under their eyes, their fur was matted, they had tear stains on their face, they looked AWFUL!

"Oh, what happened to you guys?" I exclaimed.

"We didn't sleep all night. We were too worried about Correy." Lottie said.

"Well I know its probably not the right time, but I'll give you guys makeovers." I offered trying to lift their spirits. "Then we have to go downstairs." I pulled the girls into my room. "Claire is making toaster waffles, then we are going to investigate on Ki and Correy's disappearance." I exclaimed.

I grabbed the smocks and wrapped one around Lannie. I did the perfect ( And I mean it ) color matches on lip gloss, and eyeshadow. The girls looked great, if I do say so myself. After we were done, we joined Claire in the kitchen.

"Morning girls." She greeted us. "How are you?" Claire took the waffles out of the freezer.

"Worried." Lottie sighed.

"Oh, don't worry girls. You look great!" I reassured them.

Lizzie glared at me and grabbed me by the collar of my pink jacket. "We aren't worried about our looks." She snarled at me.

Then I got the message. "Oh right, sorry..." I said awkwardly as I ran to wake up Alvin.

**At Ryan's House**

_Ryan's P.O.V._

I walked out of the 'surgery' room. I had to rest before I went at it again. Normally, I would have just tortured Ki and Alvin. But I will find ALL of them and torture their counterparts. Correy, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette are all special to Ki, Alvin, Theodore, and Simon... just like my girlfriend was special to me.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the day of homecoming and I was going alone... again. I had given up on Victoria and I had moved on to another girl. Coco Martinez... She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen ( that didn't hate my guts...) Coco was on the school gymnastics team and we had math classes together._

_It was the first slow song. All my friends and their dates ran onto the dance floor, followed by The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, and The Littles. I saw HER sitting alone. This was my chance! I walked over, not going to miss it._

"_H-Hey Coco." I said sheepishly._

_She looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Hi Ryan. What's up?" Her cheerful voice was making my heart stutter._

"_Not much really. I don't have a date so I haven't done much dancing tonight." I confessed, hoping she wouldn't laugh. She didn't._

"_It's a small world." she murmured standing up. "Neither did I, but I wouldn't mind dancing with you." I wanted to scream with joy, but I settled with a simple smile._

"_Neither would I. In fact that would be great."_

"_Okay, lets go then." She said and pulled me onto the dance floor. I pulled her close as we swayed to the music._

"_Hey Coco, you are a really sweet girl... and I was wondering if...You wanted to hang out sometime?" I asked, trying not to sound pathetic._

"_You mean... like a date?" She asked as she looked into my eyes._

"_Yeah..." I explained. _

"_Sure. How about... Saturday?"_

"_Pick you up at noon."_

"_Sounds good. See you in Math class." I smiled. This was going to be fun._

_**Our date at the Musical Flavors Ice Cream Parlor**_

_Everything was perfect. We were eating ice cream, and listening to live music. Suddenly the perfect moment ended. The Chipmunks, The Chipettes and The Littles walked into the parlor._

"_We're baaaaack!" They all said._

_I mentally panicked. NO! NO! NO! NO! Not here! Anytime but not NOW!_

"_Okay, our song will be performed by The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, and The Littles." The crowd went crazy._

_Coco and I groaned simultaneously._

"_You don't like them?" I asked. _

"_Are you kidding me!?" She said. "They are so stuck up and conceited just because they are famous."_

"_Finally! A person who is actually on my side!"_ _They began singing._

**The Chipmunks:**

Whoa-uh-oh

**The Chipettes:**

It's always a good time

**The Chipmunks:**

Whoa-uh-oh

**The Littles:**

It's always a good time

**The Chipmunks:**

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

**The Chipettes:**

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

**The Chipmunks & The Chipettes:**

It's gonna be alright

**The littles:**

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

**All:**

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**The Littles:**

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time

**The Chipmunks:**

Good morning and good night

**The Chipettes:**

I'll wake up at twilight

**The Chipmunks & The Chipettes**

It's gonna be alright

**The Chipmunks:**

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time (Whooo)

**The Littles:**

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

**The Chipettes:**

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

**The Chipmunks:**

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

**The Chipettes:**

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

**The Littles:**

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

**All:**

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time.

_The song ended and the crowd went wild. Coco and I booed thinking we were gonna be drowned out by the noise of the cheering. We were wrong. The whole crowd turned and stared. Straight at us._

"_What's wrong with you?" Somebody said._

"_You have no taste in music."_

"_Boo yourselves!" Meanwhile the little pests were enjoying their ice cream cones._

"_GET THEM!" Suddenly the whole room screamed._

_In about 2 minutes Coco and I were covered in ice cream._

_Alvin ran up to me and Coco and took our picture. "Thats for the yearbook." He said and ran off. _

_I stood and grabbed them all. "You'll pay for this you rats!" I threw them against the wall of the stage. Instead of helping me Coco stared in horror. _

"_YOU MONSTER!" She shrieked at me and ran to help them. Along with other people. She walked up to me. 'RYAN EDWARDS..." Please, not those three words... "WE ARE OVER!" My heart has been broken. Again. Thanks to those chipmunks. AGAIN._

**End of Flashback**

_Ki's POV_

It was morning when I woke up. There wasn't a sign of Ryan anywhere. The coast was clear, for now. We had to use this chance to escape. I looked down to wake up Correy... but she was gone.

"Oh no, not again!" I said and hopped off the shelf and looked carefully around the room. I had to find her! I couldn't lose her again. I looked all over the room whisper yelling her name hoping I wouldn't get caught by Ryan's...

"MEOW!" I heard behind me.

"Cat." I groaned and turned.

It gave out a purr before coming closer. "Hellooooooo breakfast."

_Oh no_... I thought. _Not now._ There was only one thing left to do as the cat got closer. _Time to turn on that old Ki charm..._

I gulped. Here goes nothing. "Hey cutie, what'cha doing in a place like this?" I asked her.

She stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?" She came closer.

"You heard me."I said wishing I didn't have to do this. "The way your tail curls just the right way, it drives me wild." I walked over to her.

"Me-ow... you sure are different." said Evil Dr. Fluffykins **( A/N: YES, she is a girl. ) **

I sighed. _How much longer would I have to do this? _"And you are different too." I said walking up to her, smiling devilishly. "You are the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on."

She curled her tail around me and I shuddered uncomfortably.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

I mentally groaned. "Sure thing Fluffs." I exclaimed.

"It seems I have lost something." She explained. "If you help me find it I will reward you greatly."

I didn't want to know what she meant. I had to help her though, if anyone here could help me to find Correy, it was Fluffy.

"Let's get going then." I said. She was keeping a close eye on me all the time.

"So what did you lose?" I asked hoping Ryan wouldn't see us. I hope he didn't have her. He almost killed her last time and I don't want to think about what he could do to her...

"It's a little gadget I use to get stuff I want." She said as we entered the kitchen. I still had no idea what she meant by that.

I was going to say something, but Fluffy put a paw over my mouth. "Sssshhhhhhhh... Ki listen." She said mysteriously.

After a while I heard it. Screaming. It sounded from far away. _Correy._ I thought. _Oh no... Where is she!? This house is huge! She could be anywhere!_ I thought panicking.

"Fluffy, you gotta help me find her, PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"Why do you care about her so much?" She asked, both curious and suspicious.

"She is my... sister."

"I promised our mom and dad I would always protect her." I lied.

"Where are your parents?" I mentally groaned. _There is always more._ I thought.

"They... died. Few months ago."

Fluffy purred sadly. "How?" She asked AGAIN.

_MORE! THERE IS ALWAYS MORE!_ I thought in mortal terror as the screams faded. I could hear something but they weren't screams, it was a simple sentence. "Ki... help me."

The screams started up again and as we ran up and down the halls we could hear the screams and evil laughs.

He was enjoying it. That evil little monster was ENJOYING it! My blood began to boil. I could hear the laughter, and screams and cries for help I had to find her before it was too late.

**Okay people here is chapter 5. And We have an announcement to make**

**As of my (EmilyAnaya19) going **

**on vacation, for a week, Kiboy and**

**I are putting Ryan's revenge and Opposites Attract oh hold **

**until I get back. **

**sorry about that. **

**:-(, bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys we are back and we have chapter 6. well, here you go. **

**And I have forotten to add this but, Disclaimer: We dont own anything Accept for the OC's: Correy, Ki, Lizzie, Lottie, and Lannie. All the other OC's belong to somone else. **

**Back at The seville Household**

_Jeanette's P.O.V._

I got dressed and went to the lab. I took some chopped up waffle and fed the mutated sea slugs.

"Good morning Fern, good morning Cupcakes, good morning Brittany." I said putting the food in their cages. I put another coat of electric serum on the cage. "Wouldn't want you to escape." I said.

"Thanks * Squeal. * Jeanette * Squeal. *" Said Cupcakes, munching on her food.

"Hey what * Squeal. * about MINE?" Brittany squealed biting at me.

"SHARE." I said walking away. I got some freshly analyzed goo for Simon and I went upstairs.

"Simon Here is the gooey stuff we can use to track down who has Ki and Corey, but this was the last of it so we need to be careful." I said.

"Okay Jean, you got your note book?" He asked.

"Yep." I said, showing him the purple notebook.

Dave got us all in the car and we drove off down the street looking for some clues. Dave stopped the car. There was a chipmunk running toward us. We all got out and stared. I ran up to him. Simon followed.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"Can we help you" he asked.

"Hello Si, Jean, remember me" he chuckled.

"Um... no" We said.

He started to change. He grew, lost a tail, became a human. Oh no. RYAN!

**Back at Ryan's house.**

_Correy's P.O.V. ( Unconscious. ) _

_. _

_I hate him. My eyelids are too heavy to open and I am in too much pain to move. Ryan found us. He took me away from Ki while we were asleep and he tortured me. He said the worst things and my arm is beyond repair. Those robotic cameras really hurt when they are trying to kill you. _

_That stupid Ryan was going to pay for everything he did to us. I just hope that Alvin and Brittany and everyone else finds us. But knowing my sisters, they won't stop until they find me, and they have probably told the Robinsons, our cousins, mom and dad, and... * Sigh. * Everyone else._

_OH MY GOSH! Where is Ki?!_

I opened my eyes and moved my toes around. My legs could work. I pulled myself up and glanced on my surroundings. I didn't have my glasses on so I couldn't see at all. It looked like I was in another black bag. But then a light turned on and a chipmunk came toward me.

"Ki"? I asked. My throat hurt when I talked.

"Don't worry, Ki has been ... taken care of." The chipmunk answered.

_Ryan! What did he do with Ki?! _"Where is he?" I croaked. "What did you do to him!?"

"I said don't worry. Now I'm going to pay a little visit to your friends." He said, smiling devilishly.

"NO!" I exclaimed, barely able to talk. _WHY?! Why is this happening?! _"Leave them alone!" I got up and tried to walk toward him. But I cried out in pain as I collapsed. It felt like my side was being torn into pieces. I looked up to find Ryan, but he was gone.

_Ki's P.O.V._

I ran down the halls opening every door looking for Ryan and Correy, with Fluffy right behind me. Suddenly there were no sounds at all. No... No. No! NO! That sound was the only thing leading me to her. I saw a figure walking toward me. Ryan! Fluffy and me ran and hid. I watched as he drank a vial of something. He morphed into a chipmunk and went into a room. I heard him talking to something. Or someone. It must've been her! I had to get in there. But I couldn't let him see me. I waited until he left the room. I snuck in and I looked around. Pitch black. I felt my way around the wall until I found a light switch. I looked around the room and then I noticed her. She was looking horrible.

"CORREY!" I shouted, running to her.

"KI!" She said trying to stand up, but she failed. I caught her before she could hit the floor. "You are okay..." She screeched, giving me a hug.

I ran my hands through my hair in stress. This wasn't good. "Correy can you stand up" I asked.

She tried but she collapsed up the floor she was holding her side. She shook her head.

I had to think of a way to get us out of here! Suddenly Ryan walked back in. He was in human form. he was carrying a bag. We could hear voices.

"Help, somebody help us". It was Jeanette!

Ryan threw the bag down and a squealing sound. The bag opened and out popped Simon and Jeanette.

"Ki" said Simon

"Correy" exclaimed Jeanette.

I groaned. They can't be here! They don't know what torture is until they leave.

**Okay guys, That is the next chapter.**

_**SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**As a result of my first day of school (EmilyAnaya19, starting 7th grade) on Thursday. Kiboy and I are going to be updating less frequently. Probably only on the weekends. Sorry. It sucks I know. But we will keep updating. Bye until next chapter, bye everyone!**


End file.
